¡Yo soy mejor padre que tú!
by Yuko-96
Summary: Gray y Juvia van a ser padres, todos en el gremio celebran la maravillosa noticia, pero Natsu no se dejaría vencer por Gray, él seria mucho mejor padre que el chico de hielo. Así que convertirán su hermosa experiencia en una competencia en la cual ninguno dará su brazo a torcer.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Soy Yuko-96 y he llegado a esta fandom ha traerles algunas de mis locuras :3 Hace tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir sobre la hermosa familia que tendrían Natsu y Gray *u* y... salio esto :D Espero que les guste~**_

_**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Capitulo I

* * *

Suspiro pesadamente, no aguantaba las náuseas, hace unas semanas se la pasaba con puras carreras al baño con el fin de vomitar absolutamente todo lo que consumía. ¿Ha que se debía eso? Pues… Lucy hizo memoria y luego esbozo una sonrisa divertida, todo había comenzado hace más de un mes…

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Lucy conversaba animadamente con su novio, Natsu Dragneel. La rubia sonrío divertida, le causaba bastante gracia las anécdotas que su pareja le contaba. **_

_**La puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe, todos los integrantes dirigieron su mirada hasta esta, encontrándose con Gray, quien sonreía de manera orgullosa, mientras que a su espalda estaba Juvia bastante avergonzada y con una dulce sonrisa en su cara.**_

—_**¡Atención! ¡Vamos a celebrar, yo Gray Fullbuster voy a ser padre! —Ante el anuncio que hizo el peli-azul todos guardaron silencio, no era por que fuera una mala noticia, sino que se sorprendieron, ya que venía de la pareja que menos se lo esperaban. Pasado unos segundos y habiendo asimilado la información, todos comenzaron con sus felicitaciones y dándole ánimos a la pareja; ahora todos estaban muy emocionados, después de todo un bebé no llega todos los días al gremio, pero… había alguien que no estaba muy feliz, no era porque no le agradaba la idea de un pequeño que pronto nacería, sino porque no iba a permitir que Gray le ganara en eso.**_

—_**¡Gray bastardo! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que vayas a ser padre antes que yo?! ¡Apuesto a que te cansaste de que te ganara en las batallas y decidiste vencerme en esto, pero no lo lograras! ¡Lucy! —El peli-rosa miro fijamente a la chica rubia, haciendo que a esta le recorriera un escalofrió en la espalda, conociéndolo sabía perfectamente que era lo que planeaba. —¡Vamos a tener un bebé! —Dicho eso Natsu sujeto de la mano a su novia y en un dos por tres ambos desaparecieron del gremio, dejando a todos bastante confundidos y en un silencio sepulcral.**_

—_**¡Bien! ¡Vamos todos a brindar por el futuro integrante de Fairy Tail! — Y gracias a ese ánimo de Cana, todos siguieron felicitando a la pareja y celebrando felizmente.**_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Y a eso se debían aquellos malestares que la rubia tenia, pues el plan de Natsu había funcionado y en estos momentos ella se encontraba embarazada, pero Natsu aún no lo sabía, ya que recién hoy la rubia se había enterado y su novio estaba en un trabajo, aunque bastante sencillo así que lo más probable es que pronto llegaría.

A decir verdad ella estaba bastante feliz, ni siquiera le molestaba el hecho de que esto haya empezado como una competencia, porque sabía perfectamente que Natsu no lo hacía por eso, si no que a él le hacía mucha ilusión el saber que una pequeña criaturita puede ser su más preciado tesoro y que lo criaría a su semejanza, al pensar eso una gota resbalo por la sien de la chica, tener un mini Natsu haciendo destrozos por ahí no sonaba muy lindo, pero eso no importaba, iba a ser madre y eso le hacía bastante ilusión.

—Lucy-san.— La voz tras ella hizo que dejara sus pensamientos de lado y le prestara atención a quien le llamaba. Juvia la miraba algo avergonzada y nerviosa, Lucy fijo su vista en la pequeña curva del estómago de la peli-azul y sonrío para sí misma, Juvia ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo y su abdomen ya había comenzado a tomar forma. Suspiro ilusionada, pronto su barriga también crecería y por ende su bebé también lo haría.

—¿Pasa algo, Juvia?

—Pues… Gray-sama se fue a un trabajo con Natsu-san… entonces… Juvia quería pedirte que la acompañaras de compras…

—¿Eh? Claro, me encantaría ir de compras contigo.

Las dos chicas salieron animadamente del gremio, Juvia le comento a la rubia que deseaba comprarle un bonito trajecito al bebé, a pesar de estar recién en estado, ella quería darle la sorpresa a Gray de que su bebé ya tenía su primera ropita. A Lucy le pareció una acción bastante tierna y gracias a eso se le ocurrió una manera de darle la feliz noticia a Natsu.

Ambas entraron a una tienda exclusiva para infantes, quedando maravilladas ante todo lo que había en aquel lugar. Comenzaron a mirar todas las bellezas que había ahí, hasta que cada una se detuvo frente a un lugar en específico.

—¡Mira esto! —Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo con un conjunto de ropa en la mano cada una. Lucy tenía en sus manos un hermoso pantaloncito de algodón de color azul, a juego tenía una hermosa sudadera también de color azul, pero esta tenía en el gorro unas hermosas orejitas de gato. Por su parte, Juvia tenía en sus manos un hermoso vestido color rosa suave estilo campana, con varios moños adornándolo de color negro, y sobre el vestido había un hermoso bolero con mangas de color crema.

—Muy lindo vestido, Juvia.—Lucy admiraba aquel pequeño vestido que la maga de agua tenía en sus manos. —Pero… ¿Sera niña tu bebé?

—Aún no lo sé, pero Juvia siente que será una niña. A propósito… ¿Por qué tienes eso en las manos?

—¡A-Ah! Pues… esto… yo…

—¿Sera qué Lucy-san esta…?

—Pues… así es. —Lucy sonrió ante la cara que puso Juvia, sabía lo que pensaba la chica y eso era que ella no sería la única que sufriera en esta etapa de su vida, sino que la rubia experimentaría lo mismo.

—Felicidades. —Juvia le sonrió sinceramente, los días como "rivales en el amor" terminaron y ahora eran muy buenas amigas.

—Muchas gracias. —Lucy volvió a mirar ese trajecito azul que tenía en sus manos y sonrío aún más, compraría ese conjunto y le daría una sorpresa a su novio, sí, eso es lo que iba a hacer. —Bien, yo me llevare esto.

—Pues… yo comprare este vestido, espero que de verdad lo pueda usar.

—Tranquila, ya verás que sí.

Y así ambas chicas compraron lo que les gustaba y se marcharon cada una a su casa.

Lucy iba animadamente, sabía perfectamente que el primer lugar al que iría Natsu cuando llegara seria su casa, bueno, no tan así, el primer lugar seria el gremio, pero su casa seria antes que la propia de Natsu, siempre era así, incluso desde mucho antes de que fueran novios.

Abrió la puerta y noto que no había nadie en su casa, de seguro su pareja aún no llegaba. Saco el contenido de la bolsa y lo puso estirado sobre su cama, primero se daría un baño y luego tendría tiempo de arreglar todo para darle la sorpresa al chico.

…

Un peli-rosa caminaba animadamente por las calles de Magnolia, había terminado su trabajo con éxito, aunque no haya sido la gran cosa a él le daba gusto terminar todo bien. No había ido al gremio, no quería perder tiempo, tenía que ir lo antes posible con su novia y dejar descendencia, pero primero debía hacer que su amigo azul comiera hasta llenarse y durmiera profundamente, si, ese era el plan perfecto.

Entro por la ventana de la casa de la chica, quedando justo sobre la cama, miro para todas partes y no encontró a su compañera, pero antes de bajarse de la cama noto algo suave bajo sus manos. Tomo aquello entre sus manos y lo miro fijamente.

—Natsu, ¿Qué pasa? —Happy se puso a su lado mirando lo que el mago tenía entre sus manos, luego miro a este y vio la sonrisa divertida que el chico puso.

Lucy salio de la tina y se observó en el espejo, miro su abdomen completamente plano, pero que pronto comenzaría a mostrar el crecimiento de su pequeño crio. Tomo una toalla con la que se envolvió el cuerpo y salio del baño, levanto la vista hasta su cama y observo lo que sucedía.

—Natsu… ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

—¿Qué no ves? Le pongo su traje a Happy.

—¡Aye!

—¡No seas idiota, eso no es para Happy!

—¿No?¿Entonces?

—Pues… Esto… Natsu… Va-Vamos a ser padres— Lucy bajo la mirada avergonzada, esperando que el mago de fuego dijera algo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que levanto la vista para saber qué era lo que sucedía.

—Lu-Lucy…—Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban y se abalanzaba a abrazar a la maga celestial. —¡Muchas gracias! ¡De verdad!

—Lo conseguimos, Natsu.

—¿Entonces esto no es para mí? — La voz del gato azul hizo que ambos se separaran y observaran al felino con aquel trajecito puesto. —Ni se nota que llevo puesto algo.

—Es cierto, Lucy si le ponemos eso al bebé lo confundiríamos con Happy ¿no crees?

—¿E-Eh? —La rubia se dio cuenta de que aquello era verdad, un traje completamente azul y con orejas de gato, pues obviamente era idéntico a Happy. —Creo que he fallado en mi primera compra como madre…

—No te desanimes Lucy, echando a perder se aprende.

—¡Eso no me ayuda en nada!

—Pero bueno, lo importante es que vamos a ser padres…—Natsu poso suavemente una mano sobre el vientre de Lucy, para luego sonreír alegremente, ante eso la rubia se sonrojo y sonrío de igual manera, sabía perfectamente que su novio estaba muy entusiasmado con la noticia al igual que ella. Este sería el comienzo de un largo camino que les esperaba para poder ver a su hijo, y ambos estando consientes de todos los altos y bajos que vendrían, ya tenían planeado un modo para tratar de superarlos y vivir felizmente los días hasta el momento en que su criaturita quisiera mostrarse al mundo.

…

Gray llegaba a su casa, la cual compartía con su novia. Hace un tiempo que ya vivían juntos y aunque a veces Juvia lo desesperaba, no cambiaría por nada la compañía que esa chica le hacía. Abrió la puerta de la casa e hizo una cuenta regresiva, justo en el momento en que dijo uno, Juvia se abalanzo sobre él.

—¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia te extraño tanto!

—Oe Juvia, debes tener cuidado, no puedes tomarte todo a la ligera, recuerda que ahora estas esperando a mi hijo.

—Lo siento mucho. —La peli-azul se puso de pie y miro a Gray, en ese instante recordó la compra que había hecho el día de hoy, así que sin decir nada más corrió a buscar la prenda, llegando junto a su novio a los segundos después. —Gray-sama ¡Mira!

—¿Eh? ¿Un vestido? —El peli-azul observo el vestido sorprendido, no creía que a tan poquito tiempo Juvia ya supiera el sexo del bebé, era ilógico. —¿Crees que será niña?

—Juvia tiene ese presentimiento…—Al decir eso Juvia agacho la cabeza avergonzada, tal vez el mago de hielo la tomara por loca al decir eso.

—Bien, entonces creeré en tu presentimiento. —Al escuchar eso la chica levanto la cabeza sorprendida, pudiendo notar la hermosa sonrisa que su pareja le estaba dedicando. Al igual que Natsu, Gray estaba bastante entusiasmado por su futura paternidad, y tanto él como Juvia no hallaban el momento en que su hijo o según la peli-azul hija, naciera.

* * *

_**Eso fue todo, ojala que haya sido de sus agrados, espero que me dejen sus opiniones para saber si vale la pena continuarla o no ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo muchísimas gracias por los reviews, Favoritos y follows, eso me ayudo tanto a continuar con este fic, ya que no estaba segura de que si les gustaría :D Bueno, ahora les traigo el segundo capitulo, no tuve mucho tiempo de revisarlo, por eso si hay algún error me disculpo. Bueno, ahora les dejo el cap. espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de**_ _**Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Capitulo II

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la clara cortina de la habitación, viniendo a parar sobre la cama, en la cual se podía notar dos bultos envueltos entre las sabanas. Uno de esos bultos comenzó a removerse incomodo, al parecer le molestaba la claridad que estaba apareciendo en la habitación; cuidadosamente salio de entre las sabanas y descubrió un poco al otro bulto que estaba a su lado. Observo aquellos cabellos dorados esparcidos por toda la almohada y sin darse cuenta sonrió dulcemente, estaba feliz, ayer había recibido la mejor noticia de su vida y es que en 9 meses más nacería su primogénito y lo mejor de todo, la madre seria la mujer a la que él amaba.

—Oi… Lucy…—Natsu movió suavemente a la chica para poder despertarla, desde ahora debía ser mucho más delicado y considerado con ella. Ante el acto la rubia se dio la vuelta y continúo con su sueño, al parecer no sería tan fácil para el peli-rosa lograr despertarla.

—Oye Natsu…—El muchacho giro la cabeza para ver a su pequeño amigo azul a su lado, restregándose de manera tierna un ojo.

—¿Qué pasa, Happy?

—No sé si fue un sueño, pero… ¿Tú y Lucy van a tener un bebé?

—Sí, así es… ¿No es genial?

—¡Aye, Sir!

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —Lucy se sentó en la cama y abrió solo un ojo, tenía sueño y demasiado, por lo que había escuchado de Juvia, es que los primeros meses sentiría mucho sueño y al parecer eso era la pura verdad.

—¡Bien! ¡Es hora de que nos vayamos a darles la noticia a todos! ¡Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Gray!

—No quiero—En un rápido movimiento Lucy se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye! ¡Lucy, ya levántate! —Natsu jalo de las sabanas, pero la rubia se esmeraba en aferrarse a ellas.

—¡No quiero!

—¡Que nos vamos dije! —El pobre peli-rosa continuaba jalando las sabanas, pero cada vez que lo hacía Lucy las sujetaba aún más fuerte.

—Natsu…

—¿Qué?

—Quiero pastel…—Y eso le llego como regalo del cielo a Natsu, con ese antojo podría sacar a la chica de la casa.

—Claro, en el gremio tienen, pero si no nos apresuramos Erza se los comerá todos~

—¡No lo permitiré! —Y como si su vida dependiera de ello, La chica se vistió y técnicamente arrastro a Natsu y a Happy hasta Fairy Tail.

Los tres llegaron al gremio, el mago de fuego estaba entusiasmado, quería decirle lo antes posible a todos que pronto nacería su descendencia, el cual sería el futuro mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail, si así seria.

—Natsu…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Perdimos a Lucy. —El muchacho miro rápidamente para todos lados, dándose cuenta de que su novia no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Demonios, espero que no le quite su pastel a Erza.— Ambos entraron rápidamente, no es que creyeran que Lucy pudiera hacer eso, pero era mucho mejor prevenir que lamentar. Miraron el salón donde estaban todos reunidos y soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver a la ahora animada maga celestial agradeciéndole a Mirajane por haberle dado un trozo de pastel. —Bien, ahora es el momento… ¡Chicos! —Natsu llamo la atención de todos, ya cuando la obtuvo, sonrió orgullosamente, igual o aún más que Gray. — ¡Muy pronto nacerá el miembro más fuerte de Fairy Tail…!

—¡Sí! ¡Mi hijo!

—¡Gray idiota, te callas! ¡Estoy hablando de mi hijo! —Parece que a Fairy Tail le encantaba el silencio en algunas situaciones, porque si antes tenían un gran alboroto, ahora no volaba ni siquiera una mosca por el lugar.

—¡Pero que delicioso está el pastel! ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? —Lucy había estado tan concentrada disfrutando su pastel que no había notado que el amor de su vida había soltado así sin más la noticia de que serian padres.

—¡Felicidades Lucy-san! — La camarera de cabellos blancos fue la primera en dar las felicitaciones para la pareja y eso fue lo principal para que todos comenzaran a gritar emocionados, de la misma manera que lo hicieron cuando Gray anuncio lo mismo.

—¿Eh…? Era obvio, no te ibas a dejar ganar por mi ¿no? —Gray sonrío de manera ladina, sabía perfectamente que Natsu iba a embarazar a Lucy, ese peli-rosa no sé iba a dejar vencer por nadie.

—Es ahora cuando empieza la verdadera competencia, Gray.

—Tienes toda la razón, ahora mostraremos nuestras habilidades, porque….

—¡Yo soy mejor padre que tú! — Todos los miraron sorprendidos, los dos magos habían pronunciado exactamente las mismas palabras y al mismo tiempo. Esta sí que sería una gran batalla y lo peor era que no sabían si sentir pena por los dos chicos o por sus novias y futuros hijos.

**ღღღ**

Dos peli-azules caminaban en silencio por las calles de la ciudad en la que habitaban, no les quedaba mucho camino aún para llegar a su hogar, pero había uno de los dos que no quería llegar aún, y esa era Juvia.

—Esto… Gray-sama…— La muchacha jugaba de manera nerviosa con sus dedos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su pareja, haciendo que este se preocupara bastante.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

—Ju-Juvia quiere comer curry con chocolate…— ¿Era en serio? ¿Curry con chocolate? Sabía perfectamente que las embarazadas tenían de vez en cuando antojos raros y él no tenía problema alguno en cumplir todo lo que su mujer le pidiera, pero... ¡¿Curry con chocolate?! ¿Dónde demonios iba a sacar de eso? En ningún restaurant hacían combinaciones tan extrañas, bueno, no que él supiera.

—Juvia, sabes que yo no tengo problema en cumplir lo que me pidas, pero… ¿no crees que Curry con chocolate es algo imposible de conseguir?

—Pe-Pero eso es lo que quiero.

—¿Segura que no quieres algo más?

—¡No! ¡Eso es lo que Juvia quiere! — El mago de hielo se sorprendió al ver la mueca de enfado que puso la chica ante él, bueno, no solo eso, sino que también le alzo la voz. Eso jamás se lo hubiera esperado de la chica tímida y enamorada que se mostraba ante él. Haciendo memoria de las cosas, recordó los síntomas del embarazo que el doctor les dijo a ambos y que entre ellos estaban los cambios de humor, los que para su desgracia en estos momentos la peli-azul experimentaba. Lo mejor sería no continuar provocándola y hacerle caso, aunque padeciera en el intento.

—Hagamos algo, compraremos las cosas y en la casa experimentaremos a ver que nos resulta.

—¡Por eso Juvia ama tanto a Gray-sama! —Si anteriormente el chico estaba sorprendido, ahora lo estaba aún más, ya que la maga de agua pasó de estar completamente enfadada, a ser nuevamente la novia dulce y atenta con él.

—A veces me das miedo…— Más que decir eso, el chico lo susurro para él mismo.

—¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?

—N-No, no es nada…— Juvia no le presto mucha atención, así que como siempre lo hacía, se colgó del brazo del amor de su vida y alegremente lo acompaño hasta la tienda donde comprarían todo para preparar, según ella, un delicioso platillo lleno de amor.

Ya con todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un delicioso curry y sin olvidar el mejor ingrediente de todos, el chocolate. Ambos Llegaron a su casa, abrieron la puerta y menuda sorpresa que se llevaron.

—¡Hasta que llegan! Pensé que se habían perdido por el camino. —Natsu le sonrió de manera alegre a la pareja, sin importarle el hecho de que ambos estaban parados ahí helados, después de todo no es normal llegar a tu casa y que un extraño este cómodamente instalado en ella.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí?! — Y sin más Gray exploto, amenazando con tirarse en contra del peli-rosa en cualquier momento.

—¿Are? ¿Qué son esos gritos? —Al chico dueño de casa le dio un tic en su ojo derecho al ver salir de su cocina a la rubia novia del invasor de su casa y su gato.

—Lucy-san. —Juvia corrió a su lado y la saludo alegremente, sin importarle el hecho de que su novio estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso.

—Anda Gray, ya cálmate y pasemos un buen rato entre amigos ¿Verdad, Erza? — Al escuchar eso el oji-azul giro la cabeza rápidamente, encontrándose a Erza y Jellal sentados tranquilamente tomando una taza de té.

—Pe-Pero… ustedes… mi casa… ¡Ah! Olvídenlo… supongo que se quedaran a cenar ¿no?

—¡Claro, tanto que nos insistes, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?! —Natsu le sonrió de manera alegre, aunque Gray no haya llevado esto hasta los golpes como acostumbraban, el peli-rosa se daba por ganador por el solo hecho de quedarse en su casa.

Todos los invitados estaban sentados a la mesa, esperando a que la pareja trajera esa deliciosa cena de la que Juvia tanto hablaba, todos se imaginaban un banquete de lo más exquisito, en ningún momento imaginaron lo que se venía.

—¡Ya está listo todo! —Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro Juvia salio de la cocina con una olla en las manos, mientras que a su espalda venia Gray con una cara de pocos amigos. Los dos se sentaron junto a sus amigos, mientras que la peli-azul comenzaba a servir los platillos de cada uno. Todos se impresionaron, esa comida tenía muy buena pinta, de seguro estaba realmente deliciosa.

—¡Bien! ¡Gracias por la comida! —Al mismo tiempo probaron sus platillos, pero uno a uno caían sobre la mesa, al parecer el chocolate y una que otra cosa que en el momento en que cocinaban se le había ocurrido a la peli-azul agregar a la olla no eran muy buena combinación.

—¡Esta delicioso! ¿Are? —Juvia observo a todos a su alrededor, quienes parecían idos de este mundo, esas combinaciones habían sido como un veneno para ellos.

—No te preocupes Juvia, a Happy y a mí nos gustó.

—¡Aye, sir! — Tanto Happy como Lucy comían del según ellos exquisito manjar. Juvia sonrió contenta, que importaba si a los demás no le había gustado, ella había cumplido su antojo y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

* * *

_**Bien, eso ha sido todo, espero que de verdad les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones del capitulo, muchas gracias por leer~**_

_**Se despide Yuko-96**_ **ღ**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola a todos! Primero quiero disculparme por la exagerada demora, he tenido uno que otro percance así que no había podido escribir... Les quiero agradecer por los review, gracias a ellos me dan ganas de continuar el fic ;v; Bueno, hace poco volví al colegio, así que demorare bastante en actualizar, pero tengan por seguro que continuare con este fic, claro, siempre y cuando a ustedes les guste :D**_

_**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Capitulo III

* * *

Happy se sentó sobre la cama, refregó uno de sus ojos y luego se puso de pie con el fin de bajarse de la cama, pero antes de hacerlo choco con una gran montaña cubierta por sabanas.

—Na-Natsu. —El pequeño azul retrocedió asustado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era eso, bueno, no que él recordara. Miro al peli-rosa, el cual ni se inmuto ante su llamado, luego volvió a mirar ese enorme bulto, justo en el lugar donde Lucy dormía… un momento… ¡¿Lucy?! —¡Wuaaahhh! ¡Natsu! ¡Un monstruo se comió a Lucy y al bebé!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Natsu se levantó Rápidamente y miro para todas partes, hasta que finalmente dio con Happy, quien estaba con los ojos llorosos y apuntando el enorme bulto, el cual en estos momentos se estaba removiendo incómodamente por el ruido que los chicos estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan tanto? —La rubia se quitó las sabanas de encima y se sentó en la cama para poder descifrar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Wuaaahhh! ¡Natsu! ¡Es peor de lo que pensaba! ¡Lucy se comió al monstruo y al bebé!

—¡YO NO ME HE COMIDO A NADIE!

—No seas tonto Happy, Lucy no pudo haberse comido al bebé, yo sé cómo llego ahí, aunque… sobre el monstruo estoy dudando…

—Natsu… por tu bien guarda silencio, porque si no lo haces, dudo que conozcas a tu hijo…

—Oh… está bien, me callare~

—Te guuusta~

—¡A estas alturas ya no es necesario decirlo! —Lucy estaba más roja que nunca, a pesar de que con el tiempo la muchacha ya se había acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios por parte de la criatura azul, en estos momentos se avergonzaba más de la cuenta, pero ella culpaba al embarazo, definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con la atracción que sentía hacia el peli-rosa, nada de nada. —Un momento… ¿en qué… en qué momento llegaron? —A pesar de haber estado peleando con ellos desde que despertó, la muchacha recién se había percatado de los dos intrusos en su casa, se supone que Natsu y Happy habían ido a hacer un trabajo y no regresarían hasta hoy en la noche.

—Pues… terminamos antes de lo previsto y decidimos venir a hacerte compañía.

—¡Aye! Natsu estaba preocupado por ti, pensaba que un monstruo te iba a comer o aún peor, tú te comieras al monstruo…

—¡Ya paren con eso! —Suspiro cansada, sabía perfectamente que esos dos no se detendrían, por un lado estaba bien que sus sentidos del humor fueran tan activos siempre, pero ella no estaba de humor, estaba cansada, le pesaba la barriga, tenía hambre y un raro antojo que luego se encargaría de cumplir.

—Ya cálmate Lucy, no era nuestra intención hacerte enfadar. —Aunque le costara un poco, Natsu estaba decidido en darle un día en paz a su querida chica y obviamente a su hijo. —Anda, vamos al gremio a pasarla bien ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien, vamos, pero debo hacer algo por el camino…

—Claro~

Los tres caminaban en dirección al gremio, fue en ese momento que la maga estelar vio la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir uno de sus más locos antojos. Se acercó a una mujer de edad que en ese momento regaba unas hermosas flores en su jardín. La chica le susurro algo a la señora, la cual asintió y sonrió divertida. Natsu y Happy observaban curiosos como la mujer mojaba un trozo de tierra y Lucy se agachaba y comenzaba a oler el aire, después de unos segundos se levantó contenta, agradeció a la mujer y continúo su camino hacia Fairy Tail, dejando atrás a las dos pobres criaturas confundidas.

—¡Lucy! —Natsu corrió tras su mujer y la miro algo intrigado. —¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Pues… esta mañana amanecí con un extraño antojo y lo acabo de cumplir.

—¿Y que era?

—Oler tierra mojada~—Natsu se detuvo de golpe ante eso y miro con cara ¿Qué demonios fue eso? A su fiel amigo gato, quien por casualidad tenía la misma cara, mientras que la rubia daba saltitos en dirección al gremio.

—Natsu… eso fue raro.

—Demasiado… ahora vamos.

El equipo entro al edificio de Fairy Tail, Lucy diviso a sus amigas reunidas alrededor de Juvia y rápidamente fue hacia ellas. Mientras que por su parte Natsu y Happy se iban al rincón de los machos, de los hombres del gremio, de los más masculinos que se pudieran encontrar en toda Magnolia.

—¡Mirajane! ¡Una jarra más de leche! ¡Mis galletas están secas!

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí, Gray? ¿De verdad? ¿Leche? —Natsu miro confundido al mago de hielo ¿De verdad estaba pidiendo leche? Y para empeorar ¿De verdad era para remojar sus galletas?.

—Beber leche es de hombres.

—Cállate Natsu, Cana volvió a beberse todo el licor del gremio.

—¿Y las galletas?

—No me gusta la leche sola ¿Bien?

—Pues… —Natsu tomo una galleta y se quedó con sus amigos, conversando de los hermosos sucesos de la vida.

**ღღღ**

Todas conversaban animadamente, incluyendo a Cana, quien a pesar de haberse bebido todo el licor del gremio, estaba en un estado envidiable, completamente sobria.

—Neee Lucy-san, es increíble, a pesar de tener menos meses que Juvia, sus estómagos están del mismo tamaño, ¿No es lindo eso? — Mirajane sonrió ante eso, las embarazadas se veían adorables con esas panzas enormes.

—¿Eh? Tienes razón… ¿Cuántos meses tienes, Juvia? —Lisanna miro a ambas chicas curiosa, de verdad era así, ambas chicas tenían sus barrigas iguales.

—Pues… tengo 7 meses.

—¿Y tú, Lucy?

—Yo estoy de 5 meses… —Lucy miro a Juvia y se extrañó, a pesar de tener dos meses más que ella, sus panzas estaban del mismo tamaño… ¿Por qué? Estaba preocupada, y si… ¿Algo andaba mal con su bebé? O… ¿Algo andaba mal con el bebé de Juvia...? Por su parte Juvia estaba de igual manera, tal vez su bebé era demasiado pequeñito y débil, aunque eso no le molestaría en lo absoluto, pero le preocupaba que no estuviera sano o algo así.  
Las demás chicas notaron la cara de preocupación que pusieron las dos futuras madres, así que decidieron cambiar de tema.

—Neee ¿No creen que los chicos se ven adorables con vasos de leche en la mano? —Ante la pregunta de Mira-san todas voltearon a observar un alboroto que había comenzado en aquel rinconcito de machos, así que decidieron acercarse y observar lo que sucedía.

—¡Natsu, bastardo! ¡Hiciste hervir mi leche!

—¡Y tú congelaste la mía!

—¡¿Quieres pelear idiota?!

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡Gray-sama! ¡Tu ropa!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pe-Pero cuando?! —Y así fue como comenzó una de las típicas peleas entre esos dos, bueno y el resto del gremio…

**ღღღ**

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde el incidente de la leche y las galletitas en el gremio, sin duda esa iba a ser una batalla que se recordaría por siempre.

Juvia Loxar caminaba sola hacia el gremio, a pesar de que Gray estaba de misión junto con Natsu, Wendy y Erza; ella no estaba desanimada, al contrario, estaba bastante alegre, ya que sentía que hoy iba a ser un gran día.  
Sonrió para sí misma y acaricio su gran barriga, hoy de verdad se sentía de maravilla y lo más seguro es que su bebé también estaba de lo mejor.

—¡Buenos días! —Tras abrir la puerta saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que se extrañaran, ya que siempre que Gray se iba a algún trabajo, la muchacha se la pasaba llorando porque lo extrañaba.

—¡Ara Ara! Veo que estas de un muy buen humor hoy~ ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? —Mira-san sonrió amistosamente, le gustaba ver a todos contentos y más aún a los miembros que pronto traerían a la futura generación de magos de Fairy Tail.

—No muchas gracias, solo vine a esperar a Gray-sama. —Fue como si la peli-azul hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas, ya que la puerta del gremio se abrió, dejando ver a Gray y su equipo, quienes habían regresado de su trabajo.—¡Gray-sa…!—Juvia, quien iba directo a su enamorado, se detuvo de golpe, todos miraron como poco a poco una mueca de dolor iba adornando su rostro, y en cada momento se volvía más notoria. Gray se dirigió rápidamente donde su chica y la sostuvo, ya que la muchacha solo se agarraba el vientre y cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

—¡¿Juvia, que te sucede?! —Juvia intento contestar la pregunta que Gray le había hecho, pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna, solo unos gemidos de dolor.

—Cre-Creo…—Todos miraron expectantes a Mirajane, de seguro ella sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la joven maga de agua. —Creo que Juvia va a tener su bebé…

Los ojos del peli-azul se abrieron como platos, no lo podía creer, su pequeña descendencia estaba por nacer. Reacciono al escuchar a su novia quejarse, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la cargo estilo princesa y la llevo hasta el hospital de Magnolia. Una vez ahí, los doctores se preocuparon de atenderla y decidir si realmente era el momento de que el bebé naciera o no. Por su parte Gray fue mandado a esperar a una pequeña salita, que al llegar a ella, se percató de que estaba llena por sus compañeros del gremio, quienes lo habían seguido; por ningún motivo abandonarían a alguno de sus compañeros, además que no era solo uno el que estaba experimentando eso, sino que eran dos de ellos, con más razón debían estar ahí animando el ambiente y esperando expectantes el milagro que ocurriría.

—¿Acompañante de la señorita Loxar? —Y la respuesta que obtuvo el doctor fue un gran "Yo" de parte de cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail, algo que lo dejo entre sorprendido y confundido.

—Soy Gray Fullbuster, soy el novio de Juvia, ¿Cómo esta ella? —A pesar de que el muchacho no era muy cariñoso con ella, se veía a leguas lo enamorado que estaba de la chica y, en este momento se notaba aún más.

—De vez en cuando a las madre primerizas se les adelanta el parto, la muchacha a pesar de tener 8 meses y medios, ya está lista para dar a luz, así que en unas horas más podrá conocer a su bebé, señor Fullbuster. —El doctor sonrió, lo que hizo que de alguna manera el mago de hielo se calmara un poco. Le indico al muchacho que lo siguiera, para poder llevarlo hasta la habitación en donde Juvia esperaba el momento del nacimiento de su pequeña criatura.

Gray llego a la habitación de su chica, donde la encontró sentada en la cama tranquilamente, mientras acariciaba su barriga y sonreía de manera dulce, lo cual le pareció bastante adorable al chico y sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas tomaron un suave tono carmesí. La chica levanto la vista y sonrió ante la persona que estaba entrando por la puerta. En una circunstancia normal ella se hubiera lanzado en contra de él, para abrazarlo y besarlo lo más que pudiera, pero ahora no, ahora ella debía estar lo más calmada posible para el futuro proceso que iba a experimentar. Silenciosamente el muchacho se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, iba a decir algo, pero nuevamente esas muecas de dolor volvieron al rostro de Juvia, lo cual lo alarmo.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué hice?

—Gray-sama no tiene por qué preocuparse… no es su culpa… — Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, el doctor había entrado a la habitación con un grupo de enfermeras. El doctor carraspeo un poco la garganta, con el objetivo de llamar la atención de la pareja, lo cual logro.

—Muy bien, ha llegado el momento, comenzaremos con el proceso de parto ¿Están listos?

—Bi-Bien… —De manera nerviosa Gray comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con el fin de marcharse de la habitación, pero fue detenido por una enfermera, quien tenía en el rostro una sonrisa divertida.

—El padre debe estar presente en el parto.

—Ay no…

**ღღღ**

Todos los miembros del gremio se encontraban dispersados por toda la sala de espera, ya llevaban más de 3 horas esperando y lo peor era que nadie le daba ninguna noticia, no sabían si el bebé ya había nacido, no sabían si Gray seguía vivo, en fin no sabían nada de nada.

—¡Ah! ¡No puedo seguir esperando! ¡Dense prisa!

—Natsu, es un hospital, compórtate.

—¡Pero Lucy! ¡Demoran demasiado!

—¿Son los acompañantes de Gray y Juvia?

—¡Si! ¿Ya nació el bebé? — Lisanna miro ilusionada al doctor, esperando que este respondiera a su pregunta.

—Así es, pueden pasar a la habitación, pero les pediré un favor… pasen de dos personas.

—¡Si! —Contento con la respuesta, el medico siguió su camino hasta otra parte, ya cuando había desaparecido del rango visual de Fairy Tail, estos se miraron entre ellos y en un dos por tres corrieron todos hacia la habitación, entrando de golpe en ella.

Al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa, Juvia se encontraba en la cama, estaba semi-sentada y en sus brazos acunaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas. Luego miraron a un lado de la cama, donde se encontraba Gray sentado en una silla en pura ropa interior.

—Hola a todos. —Juvia le sonrió a sus compañeros, para luego acomodar mejor al bebé y mostrárselos. —Les presento a la pequeña Miu~

Todos quedaron asombrados ante la belleza de la pequeña niña, tenía una hermosa piel que parecía porcelana y en su cabeza tenía una pequeña peluza de cabello, pero se podía distinguir que era del color de cabello de Gray, azul oscuro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que tendrían que esperar para poder verlos. Al final Juvia había acertado, su bebé había sido una niña, tal y como ella había dicho.

Todos miraban a la nueva madre y su cría entre los brazos, era una muy linda escena que ninguno se quería perder, bueno, excepto Natsu, quien se encontraba burlándose de Gray, él no iba a dejar que esta espectacular oportunidad se perdiera, él iba aprovecharla al máximo. Por su parte Lucy miraba al hermoso bebé, pronto seria su turno y eso hacía que se entusiasmara aún más. Miro a Natsu, quien continuaba burlándose de Gray y sonrió divertirá, cuando ella diera a luz lo más probable era que el peli-azul se vengara del peli-rosa.

Así pasaron el día en el hospital, no había tiempo para trabajos ni nada de eso, debían estar ahí admirando a la futura miembro de Fairy Tail y por qué no decirlo, una chica la cual iba a ser uno de los miembros más fuerte de la historia del gremio.

* * *

_**Miu: Bella lluvia.**_

_**Eso a sido todo el capitulo, espero no haberlos decepcionado... el hecho de que ya haya nacido uno de los bebés, no significa que el fic vaya a acabarse pronto, ya que lo bueno comienza con ellos ya nacidos (?) espero que dejen review ya que gracias a ellos me inspiro al momento de escribir los capítulos :D**_

_**Atte Yuko-96****ღ**_


End file.
